Ai No Kizuna
by CherubHeart
Summary: O quanto você seria capaz de suportar um amor não correspondido? Mesmo esperando o pior, uma jovem deusa jogou para os ares quaisquer receios do que viria como possíveis consequências e bateu de frente com seu único desejo, sua única meta, o coração de seu amado. Um mero laço entre deusa e servo, poderia um dia se tornar algo a mais? -E Como sempre, os personagens não me pertencem.


A escola tinha sido realmente cansativa hoje. Caminhei aos trôpegos até o templo e quase desisti de subir a enorme escadaria que parecia nunca ter fim, mas a ideia de ficar embaixo de um cobertor quentinho deu-me forças para subir tudo aquilo. Quando finalmente cheguei ao topo, fiquei uns cinco minutos abaixo da árvore do templo descansando a visão nas folhas alaranjadas que tremulavam nos galhos. Férias. Finalmente as tão esperadas férias. Retirei meus sapatos no hall do templo e arrastei-me para o banheiro em busca de um pouco de relaxamento que só um banho quente poderia resolver.

Tomoe não tinha voltado essa tarde comigo, já que precisou fazer umas compras para abastecer a geladeira, que estava perigosamente vazia. Ele ficou furioso quando soube que não iria acompanha-lo nas compras, por ser eu a pessoa que precisava me alimentar.

- Okaeri, Nanami-chan! Como foi seu último dia de aula?

Mizuki apareceu na porta do banheiro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha juntamente com Onigiri e Kotetsu que seguravam a barra de seu kimono.

- Muito divertido Mizuki! Após a entrega das notas, os professores nos dispensaram e fizemos um piquenique no pátio da escola. Estou exausta! - ri

- Que bom que se divertiu Nanami-chan, fico feliz. E como foram as suas notas? – perguntou apoiando uma de suas mãos em seu rosto

Uma gota de suor correu em minha testa ao me lembrar de minhas notas finais, que por sinal foram tão baixas a ponto de quase me fazerem repetir o ano. Ri nervosamente e mudei de assunto dizendo que o que eu queria no momento era só tomar um banho e dormir.

- Não vai almoçar? Fiz uma sopa com tartaruga de casca mole... - disse fazendo um beicinho triste

- Sinto muito, Mizuki. Prometo que como assim que acordar. - prometi juntando as palmas das mãos em forma de oração

Mizuki assentiu encostando a porta e levando Onigiri e Kotetsu junto a ele até o jardim do templo, a fim de regar-lhe as flores que por ali desabrochavam.

Lavei meu cabelo e o corpo calmamente enquanto a banheira era preenchida com água quente. Tomoe... O que eu poderia fazer para chamar sua atenção? Mesmo tendo-me declarado a ele dias atrás, nada em seu comportamento mudou. Como se os ventos que chicoteavam naquele dia impedissem ele a ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.

Passei um valioso tempo relaxando-me na água quente e aromatizada com sais de banho, o suficiente para retirar quase metade de meu cansaço. Sequei meu corpo com a toalha e a enrolei na cabeça, saindo para meu quarto que ficava logo depois da porta. E como já sabia onde cada coisa estava, supus que estaria vestida em menos de 3 minutos.

Vesti a lingerie que estava guardada dentro do armário, mas não estava conseguindo encontrar meu pijama em lugar algum. Rodei o quarto inteiro, mas nenhum sinal da calça de moletom e a camiseta de mangas compridas de botão. "Será que Mizuki pôs para lavar enquanto eu estava na escola?" pensei.

Desisti e soltei a toalha do cabelo para pelo menos dormir com ela enrolada a mim, mas um súbito arrastar de portas empurrou o silêncio para longe e me assustou, fazendo a toalha cair no chão ao meu redor.

- Nanami! Como quer que eu faça compras se não deixou o dinheiro comigo? Percebi isso quando já tinha chego ao mer-

O choque fora tão grande que não pude me cobrir a tempo de sentir seus olhos mapearem todo meu corpo antes dele tomar controle de suas ações e obstruir a visão com suas pálpebras. Ele permanecia com os olhos cobertos enquanto dava meia volta em seus calcanhares e saía do meu campo de visão em um raio de segundo.

Não havia palavras para demonstrar o quão constrangida eu estava por ter sido vista seminua pelo amor da minha vida. Pus ambas as mãos no rosto e torci por um buraco aparecer abaixo de mim.

- Tome, vista isso.

Um quimono preenchido de ikebanas foi jogado em cima de mim e vesti no mesmo instante a peça que me fora dada.

- Ficará um pouco grande, mas pelo menos é confortável o suficiente para substituir seu pijama apenas por uma noite. – disse virado de costas

- Não olhe! - gritei envergonhada

- Não estou olhando! Por que olharia? - retrucou balançando nervosamente sua cauda - Não deveria ficar tão confortável daquele jeito, mesmo sendo no seu quarto.

Sua figura desapareceu novamente atrás da porta deixando-me finalmente apenas comigo mesma. Após um tempo consegui me acalmar o suficiente a ponto de pensamentos de menores valores tomarem minha mente, coisas como de quem seria o kimono que eu estava usando, já que nunca o havia visto.

Levei um tempo, mas minhas bochechas coraram ao notar que isso pertencia nada mais nada menos que ao Tomoe quando o mesmo aroma hipnotizante que exalava dele, estava impregnado no tecido caro.

- Isto é... Do Tomoe...

Enrosquei na cama e caí no mais profundo sono, envolta em um característico perfume.

Horas depois acordei com passos leves acompanhados de um cheiro de comida que iam até minha direção.

- Nanami, não te fará bem se ficar muito tempo sem se alimentar. Vamos, levante-se. Eu lhe trouxe o almoço.

Ergui meu tronco e sentei-me toda torta enquanto soltava um longo bocejo antes de começar a comer. A sopa estava realmente deliciosa e combinava muito bem com os outros pratos de acompanhamento. Mizuki também estava se esforçando muito para tornar-se um familiar exemplar.

Estava comendo calmamente até o acontecimento retornar a mim, fazendo-me engasgar com o arroz. Peguei o copo d'água e bebi o líquido translúcido derramando metade do conteúdo em minhas vestes no momento de desespero.

- O que há com você? Não consegue nem ao menos beber água sem derramar em si própria? - falou zombeteiro

- Aah cala a boca, Tomoe! Não estou com ânimo para suportar você me depreciando. – disse de forma arrastada

- Não posso evitar dizer essas coisas quando se comporta como um bebê na minha frente. - riu

Criei um projeto de bico nos lábios e terminei minha refeição ignorando totalmente a raposa que aguardava do meu lado.

- Enfim, vamos trocar isso por roupas secas.

Um choque percorreu minha coluna e dei um tapa na mão que se aproximava de mim.

- Pare de agir como uma criança, Nanami! Pegará um resfriado caso durma assim nessa época do ano.

Mesmo um pouco relutante, permiti que ele retirasse as ikebanas que me cobriam enquanto minhas maçãs do rosto ardiam de vergonha. Levei a visão na direção de Tomoe e um inesperado sentimento de insatisfação fundiu-se em meus pensamentos no momento em que mirei em sua expressão comunal. Mesmo desse jeito eu não conseguia chamar um mínimo de atenção dele, que patético. Patético.

Tinha que começar a desistir das fantasias que tinha de nós dois, que era um dia sermos unidos por um vínculo que não fosse apenas algo entre deusa e servo. Não importa o que eu faça Tomoe nunca me considerará alguém além de uma garotinha fraca e irritante a quem é obrigado a permanecer ao seu lado contra sua vontade. Embora saiba disso, sou incapaz de largar aquele minúsculo fio de esperança. Tudo devido o modo que ele se direciona às vezes a mim.

Estava presa em minhas tristes reflexões quando senti algo frio afagar meu rosto, retirando delicadamente um choro ali deixado.

- Nanami?

Em um momento de desespero, agarrei seu pescoço em um abraço e encostei minha testa em seu peito, fazendo pingar a água salgada em suas vestes.

- O que tanto falta em mim, Tomoe? – sussurrei entre os soluços – O que tanto me falta para fazê-lo sentir algo a mais por mim? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que me acha bonita? – gaguejei no último instante

Recebi como resposta apenas o silêncio por parte dele. Liberei seu pescoço, encostei nossos lábios em um selinho e olhei-o com os olhos marejados.

- É tão ruim assim me ter do seu lado?

Seus olhos tremulavam incrédulos e me pus a chorar, despreparada para ser rejeitada mais uma vez. Mas ao invés disso, Tomoe envolveu-me entre seus braços e selou os lábios novamente nos meus delicadamente. Um choque atingiu meu corpo e permaneci parada enquanto sua língua analisava a minha de forma minuciosa. Seus dedos longos começaram a trilhar a planície de minhas costas até chegar à alça do meu sutiã, brincando com o elástico azulado. Sua língua dançava em minha boca de forma inimaginável, e eu, apenas acompanhei seu ritmo pelo fato de nunca ter beijado alguém. Minha respiração estava descontrolada e minha mente a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso ao lutar a procura de alguma lógica sã que explicaria a situação.

A mão que estava desocupada agarrou meu pulso e levou minha palma ao seu kimono, indicando o que eu deveria fazer em seguida.

Meus dedos tremulavam, mas consegui depois de muita dificuldade, enviar os impulsos corretos para eles e abrir sua roupa deixando a pele alva de seu peito à mostra. Toquei em seus músculos e pude sentir a textura macia que tinha. Lindo. Tomoe era simplesmente lindo demais para mim.

Percorri com os dedos seu tórax e pescoço, fazendo-o suspirar entre meus lábios e levar uma de suas mãos até minhas costas com o objetivo de encontrar o fecho do sutiã e soltá-lo. Proeza que foi capaz de realizar, apenas com uma mão, com total facilidade.

Uma pontada de razão brilhou em meu cérebro, aquilo só podia ser mais um sonho enganoso. Lutei com os suspiros que saíam de minha garganta para liberar as palavras que queria dizer.

- T-Tomoe, o Mizuki e os outros...

- A cobra está fazendo compras e voltará provavelmente daqui a um bom tempo. Já Onigiri e Kotetsu estão assistindo a uma maratona de 5 horas de seu programa predileto. Podemos dizer também aos dois que estamos praticando para aumentar seus poderes de deusa, o que acha? – murmurou

Tomoe aproximou a boca em meu pescoço e iniciou uma série de mordidas e chupadas na região, deixando-me toda tensa.

- Nanami, depois de tanto me provocar, minha cota de sanidade simplesmente esgotou-se. E agora vem com essa de querer adiar o momento? – sussurrou em meu pescoço fazendo-me arrepiar com o roçar de seus lábios em minha pele

Estava anestesiada, aquilo devia ser um sonho. Muito realista, porém um sonho. Achava que ainda estava dormindo e que logo acordaria para a realidade.

- Por favor... Pare, Tomoe...

Assim que sentiu uma lágrima cair em sua face ele parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo, assustado.

- Se você continuar com isso, quando eu acordar... – lutei para encontrar as palavras corretas - Não serei capaz de suporta!

Tomoe lambeu meu rosto limpando as lágrimas que ali escorriam e me abraçou ternamente.

- Isso não é mais que a realidade Nanami, você está muito bem acordada. Eu também te amo, mais do que se pode imaginar. – assentiu com um sorriso - Desculpe-me pela demora. Além do fato de ser considerado um tabu um mero servo relacionar-se amorosamente com sua mestra, ainda estava confuso sobre meus sentimentos. Pelo menos até você deixar tudo claro como a luz do dia para mim minutos atrás.

Meu coração parecia estar tendo uma crise de tanto que martelava dentro de meu peito, chegava a ponto de doer pelo esforço. As lágrimas, que antes estavam reservadas para a angústia da rejeição inexistente, corriam incessantemente em meus olhos.

Todos os pensamentos preocupantes e turbulentos afastaram-se de mim como as nuvens acinzeladas de um terrível temporal que encontrara seu fim. Nunca me sentira tão realizada durante esses meus anos de vida. Tinha certeza que o faria repetir aquelas palavras, mesmo forçando-as para fora de sua boca. Aquilo era como um antídoto contra todas as minhas dores e incertezas.

Voltamos a nos beijar e senti seus dedos puxarem as alças do sutiã para baixo lentamente. Minutos depois, ele interrompeu o beijo para lamber os lábios enquanto apreciava seu novo local onde abocanhar. E assim o fez, lambendo e mordiscando – ora forte ora fraco – ambos os seios, deixando-os molhados de saliva. A sensação de ter Tomoe assim tão íntimo a mim era inexplicável. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua brincava com meu mamilo, suas mãos seguravam fortemente minha cintura, erguendo-me e aproximando-me pouco mais de si próprio.

- Vamos lá, Nanami. Que tal um pouco mais de ânimo de sua parte? Não pense que já me é o suficiente este pequeno entretenimento. – sussurrou com uma voz levemente rouca

Com suas mãos, Tomoe apertou minha bunda e me fez sentar de pernas abertas em seu colo. Uma corrente de prazer criou um gemido em minha garganta quando senti o volume abaixo de suas vestes em minha intimidade. Seu nariz roçava em meu pescoço, como se estivesse apreciando um arranjo de flores.

Repentinamente ele segurou atrás de meus joelhos e derrubou-nos no colchão, passando suas lambidas para minha barriga e descendo aos poucos. Eu sabia o que viria adiante e dei graças a deus por ter me depilado no dia anterior quando senti minha calcinha sendo retirada.

E como dito cujo, sua língua monopolizou meu clitóris com movimentos lentos e delicados. A sensação de ser masturbada por ele era muito prazerosa, me arrancando baixos gemidos. Fechei meus olhos e fiquei apreciando aquele momento pecaminoso ao passo que sua língua era projetada para dentro de minha vagina. Era injusto somente eu tirar proveito da situação, pensei.

Pus minha mão em seu ombro e comecei a levantar, deixando-o levemente confuso no início. Deitei-o no caos de travesseiros que se encontrava a cama e segui minha mão para seu membro, envolvendo-o. Dei início assim aos movimentos de vaivém, me permitindo imaginar aquilo dentro de mim. Passei a língua lentamente da base de seu pênis até o topo, dando voltas na cabeça antes de abocanhá-lo com vontade.

Pude escutar um leve gemido sair dentre seus finos lábios e suas pernas abriram-se um pouco mais. Tomoe estava gostando, era isso que importava. Passei a movimentar minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, sentindo seu membro ora adentrar em minha garganta, ora quase fora da boca. Fazia tudo aquilo calma e vagarosamente, até que uma mão segurou meus cabelos e exigiu movimentos mais rápidos e precisos – empurrando e puxando-me em um ritmo mais acelerado.

Ele suspirava a cada estocada. Sua expressão de prazer e sua voz eram impagáveis, totalmente sensuais e excitantes. Tanto que quando percebi já estava me tocando também, mas não era a mesma coisa. Queria que ele me estimulasse. Girei o corpo ficando de quatro em cima dele, pedindo por atenção. Coisa que foi consentida de forma imediata através de suas mãos que seguravam minha bunda perto de seu rosto e sua língua deslizando na minha intimidade já totalmente umedecida.

Dois dedos me invadiram e exploraram todo o local, minunciosamente, fazendo-me chegar ao meu limite antes dele. E, mesmo sentindo certo desconforto, aguentei firme em meu lugar até um líquido quente e viscoso descer em minha garganta. Exausta, sentei-me em seu colo enquanto o mesmo se recuperava - até que rápido demais, para meu azar – e se preparava para penetrar-me lentamente.

Sua mão, prevendo um grito que viria a sair pela minha boca, cobriu-a inteiramente com rapidez. A sensação de ter sido rasgada por dentro não era lá muito boa e tive que segurar a umidade de meus olhos que ameaçavam cair. Se ele as visse, daria um fim em nossa diversão e, provavelmente, se culparia por tudo que cometemos. Eu não queria isso. Eu queria mais... mais...

Senti seu membro movimentando dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo em que sua respiração soprava em meu pescoço de forma desigual. Ainda doía um pouco, mas não era só isso que eu sentia.

Vendo que estava sendo desnecessária sua mão a cobrir minha boca, levou-a até meu clitóris e acariciou com todo cuidado, querendo me proporcionar maior prazer. Meus gemidos ocultavam os dele de tão frequentes que estavam.

Mudamos de posição, deixando-me deitada abaixo dele, facilitando assim o movimento de seu pênis, que entrava e saía da minha cavidade com maior velocidade. Mal dei conta de quando comecei a acompanhar o ritmo de seu corpo, chocando-me com ele com força. Tomoe suspirava meu nome enquanto golpeava meu interior e sugava meu pescoço até deixar marcas perceptíveis.

Simplesmente inexplicável a sensação. Era como uma composição explosiva e viciosa que me fazia querer cada vez mais.

Fui transbordada novamente com seu gozo quente e caímos esgotados no colchão, onde permanecemos parados e em silêncio até nossas respirações atingissem um ritmo menos preocupante.

- Quem diria uma deusa com uma conduta tão desrespeitosa como essa. – sussurrou Tomoe minutos depois com um sorriso desafiador

Uma veia saltou em minha testa e escondi o rosto entre meus cabelos, envergonhada. Sentia uma enorme decepção sobre mim mesma, deixar ser levada assim tão facilmente...

- Mas gostei disso, tomara que continue sendo uma garotinha má de vez em quando.

Minha face ardeu violentamente, mas antes de conseguir fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, Tomoe pôs-se de pé comigo em seus braços em uma fração de segundo.

- Que tal um banho relaxante agora? – disse dando uma ajeitada em nossas roupas até ficar um tanto decente para nada notarem

Recostei-me em seu peito e fiquei mirando com os olhos semicerrados os fios longos e prateados que eram os seus cabelos enquanto ele nos levava até o banheiro.

- Nanami-sama? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Kotetsu voando até nós, acompanhado de Onigiri

- Ficamos preocupados já que Tomoe-dono foi até seu quarto para te dar o almoço e não retornou. Tomoe-dono, a Nanami-sama está doente? – questionou Onigiri

- Por isso que você não saiu do lado dela? – completou Kotetsu

- I-isso! Quando entrei em seu quarto, ela estava com uma expressão mais horrível que de costume e fiquei preocupado que ela pudesse ficar assim para sempre. – riu nervosamente

Belisquei com força seu peito, fazendo-o lembrar de que estava muito bem acordada e escutando tudo que ele dizia.

- Estou a levando para um banho, já que ela transpirou muito enquanto dormia. Não se preocupem, eu tomarei conta de Nanami. Podem voltar ao seu programa preferido.

- Se você diz, tudo bem então.

- Melhoras, Nanami-sama!

Entramos no banheiro e Tomoe trancou a porta atrás de nós antes de ligar a ducha e encher a banheira. Sem saber o que fazer, fiquei plantada no mesmo lugar que fui colocada, com as mãos segurando firmemente o tecido que me cobria.

- Vamos logo Nanami, não temos tempo para sua vergonha desnecessária agora. Já vi e toquei tudo que está aí embaixo e lembro-me muito bem dos detalhes.

Continuei parada olhando para baixo querendo esconder o rubor irritante.

- Se não quiser tomar banho, tudo bem. Mas eu vou.

Tomoe soltou seu kimono e deixou a água morna escorrer em toda extensão de seu corpo, retirando todos os vestígios do que fizemos mais cedo. Fiquei ainda um instante protelando e deslumbrando minha bela visão de suas nádegas até despir-me e abraça-lo por trás. Ele virou-se para mim e me beijou carinhosamente, passando as mãos ensaboadas em meu corpo enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ele. Meu deus... ainda me fascinava a habilidade que ele tinha nas mãos.

Tinha que lembrar constantemente a mim mesma que estávamos ali para tomar um banho, e não ter mais um divertimento sexual. Terminamos de nos lavar e entramos na banheira repleta de pétalas de rosas. Tomoe queria realmente que eu relaxasse? Ele tinha que rever seus preceitos de relaxamento, pois não tinha como eu ficar calma com seu corpo nu colado nas minhas costas dentro de uma banheira com rosas e velas aromatizantes ao redor. Simplesmente impossível.

Três batidas leves soaram na porta e meu nome foi chamado do outro lado.

- Nanami-chan, por que está tomando banho? Já não tinha tomado um antes?

Droga. Mizuki chegara do mercado antes do previsto.

- Ahn... sim! Mas eu acabei transpirando muito enquanto dormia e resolv...

A língua de Tomoe correu em meu pescoço interrompendo minha resposta. Ele tinha um parafuso a menos? Dei uma cabeçada nele e o arrastei até a janela do banheiro lutando contra seus processos mudos. Mizuki não podia nos ver saindo ao mesmo tempo do banho, seria uma confusão.

- Nanami-chan?

Abri a porta com uma toalha envolta de meu corpo e com o cabelo pingando no chão seco. E pela expressão de medo de Mizuki, tinha certeza de que minha cara era de poucos amigos. Fui em direção ao meu quarto, mas na metade do caminho lembrei que estava sem uma roupa se quer limpa. Lembrete de encomendar roupas novas.

Corri para o quarto de Tomoe e peguei a primeira peça que me apareceu à frente, vestindo-me. Mãos fantasmas me agarraram no queixo e uma respiração aproximou-se de meu pescoço fazendo-me arrepiar já imaginando quem seria.

- Mesmo sendo minha mestra, não é motivo de me jogar janela a fora como um animal qualquer, sabia?

- Não tinha escolha, Mizuki te mataria caso o visse comigo.

- Humph.. Como se houvesse uma chance disso acontecer. – murmurou cheirando meu pulso – Terá de dormir comigo esta noite para perdoá-la pelo ocorrido.

- Mas acabamos de tomar um banho... – disse corando

- Apenas quero sua companhia esta noite, afinal, não sou um ninfomaníaco como você deve estar imaginando.

Tomoe me envolveu em seus braços e colou-me em seu peito, mantendo-me ali aninhada a ele. Aquele lugar era meu porto seguro, que afastava todos os ressentimentos e preocupações relacionadas a qualquer coisa – principalmente sobre o que dizer ao Mizuki de manhã - de mim. Eu o amava tanto, e de alguma forma ele me amava da mesma maneira. Não consigo imaginar momento mais feliz de minha vida.

Tive de lutar muito para chegar onde estou agora, desde quando mamãe havia deixado eu e meu pai sozinhos nesse mundo, quando eu era apenas uma criança.

Acredito também que nada que me ocorreu foi ao acaso. Meu pai sumindo de vista quando as contas apertaram, minha casa sendo retirada de mim mesma, o encontro com Mikage-sama na praça... Tudo isso me guiou até aqui, ao lado de pessoas que me amam e se preocupam comigo.

Meus laços entre eu e Tomoe nunca serão rompidos, não importando a força que imponham à eles. Concluí meus últimos pensamentos adormecendo ao lado do meu bem mais importante.


End file.
